


Favorite

by sungies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungies/pseuds/sungies
Summary: Donghyuck liked many things, and they all had something in common: his most favorite thing of all.





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this short little markhyuck thing i put together :') also i aged both of them down by one year heh

Donghyuck liked many different things. He liked the springtime. He liked the blue skies and the white, fluffy clouds that would paint them. He enjoyed the weather; it wasn’t too hot, nor too cold. And, most of all, he loved the cherry blossoms. He loved walking along the sidewalks as cherry blossom petals fell from their branches and rained down onto the ground.

He especially liked spending a spring day with Mark.

Mark asked Donghyuck if he wanted to go get ice cream with him before the temperature started dropping. Obviously, Donghyuck went with him.

“You always get the same flavor,” Donghyuck complained.

“It’s good! Everyone loves cookies and cream ice cream!” Mark defended.

The two boys were walking through the park. Donghyuck insisted that they should eat their ice cream in the park. He tried to lie to Mark and reason that it was because of the park’s close proximity to the ice cream shop, but Mark knew he just wanted to see the cherry blossoms.

“You should get something different next time!” Donghyuck said with a pout.

Mark stared at him, and Donghyuck stared at him in return. Normally, Mark would decline Donghyuck’s ideas to try something new, but this time he hummed and nodded his head slightly.

Donghyuck thought that was weird. It almost made him uncomfortable.

He tried to ignore it.

 

Donghyuck invited Mark over to his house later that evening. He wanted to watch the sunset with him. Sunsets were another thing Donghyuck liked. He liked the way the clouds turned pink as the sun left the sky.

Donghyuck had only one cheesy, romantic wish. It was to have his first kiss during a sunset. It was a super cheesy wish, and it made him cringe a little when he thought about it, but he’s always wanted it. And he wants to share this first kiss with a specific someone.

“My mom has to stay at work late, again, but she made us some tea before she left,” Donghyuck said as he and Mark walked through his house.

Donghyuck also liked herbal tea. No, he loved herbal tea. His grandmother made it for his mother when she was young, and his mother did the same for him. He drank it almost every day after school. So, when Mark started hanging out at his house, his mom began preparing tea for him as well. Donghyuck really liked drinking tea with Mark when he came over.

Mark picked up the cup and looked into it, “Did she put honey in it?” He asked.

Donghyuck grinned, “Yes, like always.”

Mark liked his tea super,  _super_ sweet. Donghyuck thought that was gross.

“Where are we watching the sunset?” Mark asked.

“On the roof, duh,” Donghyuck said.

Mark looked at Donghyuck nervously.

“We won’t fall off. I’ve been up there lots of times,” Donghyuck reassured him.

Mark didn’t look convinced.

Donghyuck got impatient, and he didn’t want to miss the sunset, so he told Mark to go grab his favorite blanket while he washed their teacups. Donghyuck’s mom collects fine china teacups, but she doesn’t let him and Mark use them. She doesn’t want them to break the cups since they were so expensive, so she bought a few cheap, low-quality teacups online and lets them use those instead.

Mark comes back, with Donghyuck’s favorite blanket in his arms, right as Donghyuck finishes washing their teacups. Donghyuck smiles brightly and leads Mark towards the staircase to the attic.

When the boys get up to the attic, Donghyuck opens the creaky window. He’s met with a rush of cold air, but he ignores it and climbs through the window. When he was stood safely on top of the roof, he turned to look back at a very hesitant Mark.

“Come on! It’ll be fine,” Donghyuck told him.

He grabbed the blanket from Mark and laid it on the rooftop. He stuck his hand out towards Mark and waited for him to grab it. Mark eyed Donghyuck’s hand with nervous eyes, but he slowly took hold of it. Mark and Donghyuck have held hands multiple times, but Donghyuck’s heart still flutters a little every time they hold hands. Mark tightly gripped Donghyuck’s hand as he climbed through the window reluctantly. Donghyuck made sure to not rush him, as he didn’t want to scare him even more.

Despite getting on top of the roof safely, Mark still looks scared.

“Sit down, it’ll make you feel safer,” Donghyuck told him.

Mark followed Donghyuck’s advice and sat against the wall beside the window. Donghyuck grabbed the blanket before sitting next to Mark. He stretched the blanket out across both of them.

“It’s freezing out here,” Mark complained.

“That’s why we have the blanket, dumbass,” Donghyuck mumbled.

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his chin. The blanket may be thick, but it’s not big. When Mark pulled the blanket, half of Donghyuck’s body was exposed to the cold, harsh air.

“Hey! Just because you’re cold doesn’t mean you can steal the whole blanket!” Donghyuck yelled.

He tugged on the blanket and snuggled into it, which left Mark without any coverage. Annoyed by this, Mark grabbed Donghyuck and pulled him against him. Donghyuck knew he did this because of how small the blanket was, but his heart couldn’t stop pounding. Sure, he’s hugged him multiple times, which is an action that takes place within a much closer proximity to Mark than sitting next to him, but Donghyuck’s heart is pounding because Mark was the one that pulled him closer. Donghyuck didn’t do it himself.

Normally, Donghyuck is the one to hug Mark first or squish his cheeks to annoy him. Mark rarely initiated contact first.

Donghyuck made sure to station his gaze in front of him; he wouldn’t allow himself to look at Mark. He stared at the clouds as they lazily floated through the sky.

“What’s one wish you want to fulfill before you go to college?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck flinched at his voice, and Mark eyed him for doing so. He held onto the blanket with a tight grip. That’s another thing Donghyuck liked: thick blankets. He liked soft, thick blankets that easily warmed one up during winter and autumn.

He didn’t like the feeling of his cheeks slowly heating up, though. As each second passed, his cheeks got warmer and warmer. He was nervous that Mark would notice. He could always blame it on the cold air.

“Well?” Mark asked.

“H-huh?” Donghyuck stuttered.

Mark eyed him weirdly, “I asked you if there was one wish you wanted to fulfill before you leave for college,” he said.

“Oh, uh, yeah. It’s kind of embarrassing though,” Donghyuck mumbled.

“I won’t make fun of you for it, you know that,” Mark reassured.

Donghyuck looked out at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But, if you laugh I’m punching you in the face,” Donghyuck threatened.

Mark giggled, “I promise I won’t laugh,” he said with a grin.

Donghyuck began playing with the blanket; he didn’t want to focus on Mark’s reaction.

“Um, I want to have my . . . first kiss under a sunset,” Donghyuck whispered.

Donghyuck braced himself for Mark to begin laughing or to tell him that wish was dumb and childish, but Mark didn’t say anything. He only shifted slightly under the blanket.

“Could you say something? Please,” Donghyuck said.

“I think, um, that it’s a cute wish,” Mark mumbled.

Donghyuck’s cheeks heated quickly after he heard Mark say that.

He looked at Mark, “Cute? You think it’s cute?” he asked.

“Y-yeah, but who could you kiss? Jeno and Jaemin are dating, but Renjun may be up to it-”

“I actually already have someone in mind,” Donghyuck said, interrupting Mark’s rambling.

Mark blushed, “Oh.”

Donghyuck’s blush kept growing. He believed his cheeks were as pink as the sky was.

“Who is it?” Mark asked awkwardly. He kept shifting under the blanket, and Donghyuck could tell he was nervous.

Donghyuck broke eye contact and directed his gaze towards the sunset. His heart was about to beat its way out of his chest. Was he really about to do this? Did he have the courage to do this?

He decided that, yes, he did have the courage to do it.

“You,” Donghyuck whispered almost inaudibly.

He wanted to jump off of the roof.

Mark didn’t say anything, which made Donghyuck even more nervous than he was before.

“Sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I-”

“No. It didn’t,” Mark interrupted.

Donghyuck’s heart stopped. He turned to look at Mark.

“What?”

“It didn’t make me uncomfortable,” he said.

Donghyuck stared at him. He didn’t know what to say.

“I guess I wouldn’t really mind kissing you,” Mark said, his voice becoming smaller with each word.

Donghyuck began panicking slightly. What should he say? Did Mark just confess to liking him? Should he make a move? He should make a move, right? That’s what they do in movies, so he should do it . . . right?

“Why don’t you give it a shot then,” Donghyuck said quietly.

Mark looked at him with wide eyes, and Donghyuck instantly regretted what he said. He was just about to apologize and bring Mark back downstairs, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Mark began leaning in. Before Donghyuck knew it, Mark was kissing him.

Mark kissed him.

He kissed him as the sun left the sky and a pink shadow formed around the clouds. And Donghyuck felt happy.

He felt happier than he had ever felt before.

 

Donghyuck liked many different things, and they all have something in common: his most favorite thing of all.

Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the wifey for beta reading!! i hope this short read was enjoyable uwu


End file.
